I lie awake and miss you
by Tantoun
Summary: A tiny adorable one-shot.


It's been two long rough weeks on the blonde, Blake have always kept in touch with her brunette using face time on her iPhone. It went to the point where the blonde would call Leighton while buying clothes to show the brunette how 'cool' this looked or how 'cute' that did. When in fact she just wanted to hear Leighton's voice and that little giggle she did when Blake made a face at some horrifying shoes.

The blonde rushed back home shrugging her jacket off her shoulders, slipping out of her heels and tripping on one feet to get to her bedroom where her MacBook was.

Penny was barking like a little duck from the side of the bed, Blake flipped her MacBook open then sprinted to the kitchen to fill the little thing's food bowl because if little penny didn't get what she wanted, she would have pulled the sheets, chewed on her pillows and kept barking until Blake caved in.

Blake hurried back to her MacBook finally buzzing with excitement. Scrolling down her apps folder the blonde finally found her Skype and logged into it. No one was online yet Leighton promised her a few hours ago she will be online at this hour. The blonde glanced at her watch one, twice and sighed like that could make Leighton log on any faster.

The little circle next to Leighton's name flicked up to green, Blake's smile filled her face instantly. She did bother Leighton on face time every now any then but the brunette was busy filming that she couldn't talk for more than five minutes and that was not enough according to Blake.

Leighton was the first to call because Lake was busy ogling the brunette's picture while smiling like a puppy.

"Hey" Leighton's tired voice ringed through the speakers, her hair was going wild and all over the place, her eyes a little puffier than usual. Blake wondered how many hours have they been filming for that day.

"Hey you" replied the blonde not being able to suppress her smile back nor her excitement. She have missed Leighton more than anything and having a whole hour or two with her even on Skype meant a lot to the blonde.

"So how have you been today" she asked, hands fidgeting with the end of her sweater.

"I have been good, things have been crazy its also so cold in here" yeah Blake could see the three blankets Leighton has on.

"I missed you" there! finally! She let it out! Blake have been meaning to shout it out loud ever since Leighton logged on.

"I missed you more babe" how adorable was she? Wondered Blake as those tiny little dimples on Leighton's cheeks appeared along with her cheerful smile.

One topic lead to the other and they spent over an hour just chatting about their daily life and how each little thing reminded them of one another. During the call Leighton have shifted her position, she laid on her side. Hand supporting her head she kept on chatting with the blonde about how her movie set required waking up at 3am and not being able to go back to bed until 3pm.

"I just don't know I wish we can take like a long vacation, just you and me you know?"

Blake narrowed her eyes at the screen, that person on the other side went silent suddenly. Wait, she did not do that! The blonde muffled a laugh at what Leighton looked like at that moment. Face into the sheets, leighton was snorting lightly, Blake was surprised that the brunette lasted that long without falling asleep to be honest. The blonde took a few more moments to appreciate how adorable Leighton looked like sleeping like that. The thought of screen capturing the Skype call came into mind but she decided against it, Leighton has a really good past of getting back at her in some devious ways.

The blonde shined a last smile to her screen then flipped her MacBook off, changed into her pajamas and finally went to bed.

The next morning Leighton woke up dizzy and barely functioning like a decent human being. She stretched her little arms to be blocked by something, ops. Flashbacks from last night slapped her in the face, she slept while talking to Blake. The brunette noticed a little thing on screen just before she got off the bed. Her Skype icon had a 1 glaring back at her.

Blake:  
"Goodnight cupcake, sweet dreams"

A smile tugged on her lips at that little line her adorable dork. She made a mental note of sending her blonde something as equally cute and thoughtful later on.

Actions

Bottom of Form


End file.
